Red and white
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: A Robin x Cordelia centered fanfic. Brief snippets, not always in chronological order. May contain an OC or two in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I just can't get it..." The red-haired knight said with a defeated voice. Across from her, the white-haired tactician gave an encouraging smile. "Cordelia...just keep trying. I think you might be on to something here." He said, gesturing to the map and small pieces meant to represent a single unit.

Inside the tactician's tent, Cordelia and Robin had gotten together to test the former's tactical skills. Who else to judge her capabilities other than the Grandmaster of the Ylissean army? Cordelia, Knight-captain of the Pegasus division, had eagerly accepted the challenge. For the genius girl who could master anything, this was surprisingly difficult.

Cordelia put her arms on the table before her, laying her head downwards. Her long hair sprawled across the oak tabletop, obscuring her face. "Just face it Robin, I'm not getting anywhere with this." She muttered into her arms.

Robin let a small smug smile grace his lips, it wasn't everyday the _she_ was worse than the next person. He quickly relished his private victory. Seeing the knight move, Robin removed the smile from his face. He didn't want to entertain an angered Cordelia, either.

Robin put a reassuring arm on Cordelia's, patting it in a less-than-helpful way. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the tactician and brushed his hand off. Cordelia had not given a thought to her action, yet to the tactician it was akin to a solid punch in the stomach.

Robin grimaced. It had to be _her._ Not the cute dancer, Olivia. Not the tomboyish princess, Lissa. Hell, not even his personal _stalker_ Tharja. It had to be the girl famous for her unrequited love that captured his feelings. Cordelia had harbored feelings for Chrom so obvious to everyone save for the prince, that it turned many of her potential suitors away.

Robin would be brought close to defeat when playing this game against Virion, yet the man sacrificed his units just to gain ground against Robin. By the end of one particular game the blue-haired archer had lost over half his army and controlled most of the board. Robin on the other hand had yet to lose a unit, strategically retreating and giving ground to keep them alive. Backed into the corner, Robin held out and used his ace-in-the-hole. By having heavy armored units in the front, Robin could block the physical attacks and use archers and mages to take out the opposing force, effectively creating a solid wall of steel. Of course, Virion had brought his mages to the line to bombard his cavalry and knights. Robin would then retreat a few paces, taking the time to heal his units, and send them back to the front. This strategy did not help gain ground, but it held the line until any reinforcements could attack. This theory was proven correct when Frederick and Kellam had held a small wooden bridge against a whole army of Risen.

Robin shook his thoughts off and began to place the small wooden pieces back on their original positions on the map, ready for another game. At that moment Chrom poked his head through the tent flap. "Robin. Cordelia." The prince greeted with a nod. "How goes the test?"

Cordelia, too wrapped up in her own little world, had not responded. Robin frowned and looked at the prince, disappointment plainly displayed on his face. Chrom must have registered that look as a sentence to the red-haired knight's tactical capabilities, not Robin's own grief over his fruitless love life. The prince frowned at nodded, needing no further words.

"Well, that is unfortunate. I had hoped we could get you an assistant and eventually get you some time off, friend." Chrom spoke in a joking manner. "Ah well, it seems you really are gifted in this regard."

Robin nodded his head, waving the prince away. "Ah well," the tactician put on a fake smile and a false tone, "You wouldn't have done any better. Now scram, _someone_ actually does work around here." Chrom shook his head and gave his goodbyes, disappearing from the tent.

Robin turned to look at his opponent. Cordelia's blush now matched her hair, the knight letting out one of those heart-wrenching sighs. Robin exhaled slowly, eager to end this night.

Cordelia regained her composure, fixing her hair and bringing her attention to the tactician. "So-you were saying?" Cordelia asked in a polite tone. Robin rolled up the map and began to put the wooden figurines into a small box. "I think we are done, Cordelia." He said similarly to how a teacher would speak to a failing student.

Cordelia gave him a confused look. "Did you not say that we would play one more game?" She asked innocently. Robin shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it," the white-haired man spoke, "I believe I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Robin hated lying to her, but it was for the best. He did not want to spend much more time with the woman, fearful of gaining more attachment to her. "In fact." He added, "I do not believe we will be able to meet for quite some time."

A look of disappointment flashed on Cordelia's face, which was quickly replaced by determination. "I will study up on the subject of tactics, Robin." Cordelia said with a firm voice, "And next time we meet I will prove to you, and Chrom, that I can do this."

Robin paled slightly. "Really, Cordelia, I insist that you pursue other endeavors. I am swamped with paperwork and could not possibly help. Besides, you must have your own work to attend to, being the knight-captain and all."

"Nonsense!" Cordelia spoke cheerfully. "Adding another area of study couldn't hurt, and besides, this would greatly help the Pegasus Knights with their scouting missions." Robin resisted the urge to palm his face. At times, Cordelia could be overzealous.

"Let me know when you are next available, Robin." Cordelia said while quickly exiting the tent, leaving no room for argument. Robin waited until he heard her brisk footsteps dissipate before unleashing a torrent of curses that would put Sully to shame and sweeping some books and papers off the table. He violently slammed his right hand off the desk and collapsed into the chair behind him.

One question repeated through Robin's mind. _Why her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin pocketed his fire tome with a less-than-pleased face. Huffing out another breath of air, he turned to see how his partner was faring. The red-haired knight drew her lance from the fallen Risen with a grunt, the creature dissipating into black dust. Cordelia caught Robin's concerned gaze, nodding a confirmation of her well-being.

Robin felt relief flood through him. Ever since he had realized his developing feelings towards the knight, he had tried adamantly to force a gap between himself and Cordelia. Frederick, due to his sinister sense of humor or pure chance, had managed to place Robin with Cordelia in future battles. The tactician usually handled such matters himself, but due to some convincing by Chrom he had let the task fall on the stalwart knight. Robin had cursed him ever since.

A panicked shout from across the field caught Robin's attention. Across the waving grass and over a large roaring river, the tactician could see Lissa being cornered by two Risen. To the left of her, a seriously injured Vaike clutched his arm desperately, attempting to block some blows by the monsters.

Robin clenched his teeth. This was bad. He couldn't get across the expansive area before Vaike and Lissa would surely die. With a sigh of resignation and a determined face he turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia!" He called in a commanding tone. The knight immediately flew to his side, her pegasus' wings beating loose dirt in a cloud around them. Without waiting for the knight's oncoming question, Robin pointed to the two blondes across the field. Cordelia scanned the area and nodded, passing her lance into her left hand and lowering her right to Robin.

Normally something as simple as having that brief contact with the knight would cause Robin to become flustered and quite awkward, but this was serious. Robin was determined to not let anyone else die, not after his abysmal failure to save Emmeryn. Catching her hand, the knight pulled Robin onto the saddle. "Grab on!" Cordelia called and without warning whipped the reins, urging the pegasus forward.

Robin almost fell off at the sudden change in velocity, but managed to snake one arm around the red-haired knight's waist. This time, Robin could not stop his heart from racing slightly faster or his face to become a shade of pink. He let his hand become slightly loose around her waist, not wanting to do anything that would be considered too forthcoming or otherwise. Robin reached into his coat and pulled out his fire tome, opening to the correct page and readying himself. The Risen closest to Vaike had hefted its axe high into the air, intent on bringing the blond brawler down.

With a twirl of her lance, Cordelia sent the weapon flying. At the same time, Robin had muttered a few words of magic and launched a fireball directly at the other Risen. The two already-dead monsters collapsed and dissipated into black smoke, leaving a shocked Lissa and a relieved Vaike.

As Cordelia swung her pegasus around for another pass, Robin pocketed his tome again. "Was that weapon really meant to be thrown?" Robin asked curiously. Cordelia giggled briefly, god how he loved that sound. She replied; "No, not quite. It was a simple lance."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "So...how did you manage to throw it that far?" He asked, already guessing that it did not matter to her, since she was already perfect. "Adrenaline, I suppose?" Cordelia spoke it as a question.

The pegasus landed swiftly beside Vaike and Lissa, the latter attempting to keep the man still whilst she began to heal his cuts and torn muscles. Robin remained still while Vaike eyed the man, giving a thankful nod and a wink. Robin was initially confused at the gesture, until her remembered who he was holding around the waist. With a blush, Robin unwrapped his arm and dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. Cordelia swung her leg across and gracefully eased onto the dirt. "Everything alright?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Yep!" The cheerful princess replied, swinging her staff nonchalantly. Vaike stood and rolled his arm, testing the muscles. With a satisfied grin he turned to the tactician. "So what's up Robin?" He spoke happily. Robin gave a grunt in reply and looked over the battlefield from the elevated position. Below, he could see the other Shepherds rounding up the final Risen and killing them. A completely successful mission, with one injured Vaike.

Lissa was animatedly talking to Cordelia, the princess' hair bouncing comically as she spoke. Beside Robin, Vaike edged in closer. "So...Cordelia, huh?" He said with a jab to the white-haired tactician's side. Robin rolled his eyes and brushed off the comment, yet his face betrayed him. Vaike noticed the hint of redness seeping onto the man's face. With a smile and a slap on the back he muttered a quiet, "Good luck."

Robin, realizing that his charade was useless around the blond brawler, sighed loudly. He turned to face 'Teach.' "Vaike..." Robin began in a solemn tone, "I don't have much hope for...that." He said with a vague gesture towards the knight. The tactician looked into the dirt, examining the small blades of grass that poked through the earth.

Vaike shook his head, "Nah, you got this." He said while slapping his back again. "I believe in you, Robin!" Vaike turned and marched down the hill towards the rest of the Shepherds, an exited Lissa in tow. Cordelia walked beside Robin, eying the coming sunset. "What was that about?" She asked.

Robin coughed, "Nothing. Just Vaike being Vaike." He hoped that answer would suffice, and fortunately it seemed to as Cordelia fell back into silence. Some time passed as the sun began to set. The two watched the Shepherds march back to camp. Beside him, Cordelia let out another one of her _sighs_ as Chrom sheathed his Falchion.

"This is quite romantic..." Cordelia trailed off, leaving the statement hanging in the air awkwardly. Robin's heart began to beat faster than it already was. The tactician managed to splutter out an agreement, watching Cordelia gaze at the prince through the corner of his vision.

Robin huffed and began to walk down the hill towards the rest of the Shepherds. "You want to ride down on my pegasus?" Cordelia called to him. Robin shook his head, "No thank you, I would prefer to walk." He said solemnly.

Cordelia stared into his retreating form, a confused expression played on her face. With a shrug she turned back to her pegasus and flew off to join the Shepherds.

Robin watched as Cordelia tried to garner the attention of Chrom, much to the prince's obliviousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pulled tighter against his partner, eager to be sheltered from the cold and rain. High above the ground, Cordelia and Robin scanned the area for any possibilities of attacking Risen or Plegians.

Unfortunately for the tactician, no matter of convincing or pleading led Frederick to change the pair-ups due to the teamwork each had Shepherd displayed with their respective partners.

Robin had reluctantly agreed, resigned to his fate. It seemed that everything had aligned for him to be trapped in some twisted and skewed version of a love-triangle. The white-haired man shook his head, letting the droplets fly from his uncontrollable mop of hair. In front of him Cordelia winced at the sudden incoming droplets.

Usually Pegasus knights were not allowed to be flying during such inclement weather, but due to many injuries and illnesses from the last skirmish, it was required. Robin had suggested to stick to the ground and stay safe from lightning or other dangers, but Cordelia had disagreed. 'We shall cover more ground and return thrice as fast.' Robin felt anger pang inside him. He could be under a parasol, potentially Maribelle's, but it would be a _lot_ better than this, despite the eventual teasing he would receive.

Cold rain whipped harder against the two, causing the pegasus to whinny and pull to the left. Robin clutched tightly against Cordelia, fear of falling overriding his fear of touching her. Lightning crackled on the left, the noise booming and reverberating inside the skulls of the two Shepherds.

Cordelia dove her pegasus towards the ground, eager to get far from the natural hazard. At least Robin didn't have to tell her that, she was smart enough to figure it out on her own. That's one more reason he had fallen for her. _Dammit._ Robin thought. _I shouldn't be thinking like that._

About fifteen feet above the ground, lightning snapped even closer. This time, Robin had no chance of hanging on as he was thrown from the panicked flying creature.

Robin saw the ground briefly spin from the top of his vision to the bottom as he twisted and turned in the air. Then he cracked painfully against the cold earth. He almost threw up from the impact, hell it was worse than a thousand punches Vaike could give.

The tactician's eyes bulged as he clutched his stomach. Around him, puddles of mud and rainwater splashed in the torrential downpour. Robin looked up to see the sky dark and threatening.

Bursting through the rain, Cordelia landed and jumped from the pegasus. "Are you all right?!" She called over the storm. Robin moaned in reply. Cordelia shook her head and moved to pick the lean man up. Just as she managed to snake her arms under the tactician and life him up bridal-style, lightning shook the sky and actually struck a nearby tree. Cordelia's pegasus whinnied in panic and took off in the air.

"EROS!" Cordelia called out towards the flying creature. Much to her disappointment, the pegasus was long gone. "W-will he be all right?" Robin managed to cough out over the rain. Cordelia nodded, "Yes, he is smart. Eros flew right back to the camp...So I suppose we should march that way?" She purposed.

Robin shook his head. "I...I don't think...yeah this really hurts." He showed a weak smile, "Yeah good luck marching with me in this state." Cordelia grimaced. "Should I get back to the camp and get help?"

Robin pondered this, if he was left alone he could pass out and who knows how bad that could be. Animals or a stray bandit could get him, if not the weather. It would be better to make a shelter until the rain passed and then move out.

Robin pointed to a nearby cluster of trees. "Let's get over there, set up a shelter and spend the night. It's too dangerous to split up and we could easily get lost in this weather." Cordelia nodded in response, helping the man hobble through the rain to the forestry.

Cordelia set him down gently and got to work on a small shelter. Few broken branches and leaves provided enough coverage for the two to sit side-by-side against a small rock. Robin was just tall enough that the rainwater dripped onto the edge of his boot, making a quiet thumping noise over the rain.

Due to the downpour, dry fire wood was out of the question. Both were shivering madly, eager for some solace from the chill. Robin smiled to himself, he could use this chance to get closer to the knight. Yet he was a professional, the Shepherds tactician, he couldn't pick favorites. Robin sighed, he had already done just that. Even in the past skirmish he had called Cordelia to retreat and Lon'qu to take a blow. That caused the Feroxi swordmaster to lose his sword arm for almost two weeks.

Robin sighed and shrugged of his large coat, draping the material over the knight. Cordelia look at him in surprise. Robin shrugged in response. "Why...would you give this to me?" She asked curiously. "Well..." Robin tried to contain his blush, "...You are my friend, and I take care of my friends."

Cordelia gazed at him surprise, mouth open slightly. Robin raised an eyebrow, she seemed to be in complete disbelief. "I..." She uttered with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, in the pegasus knights I did not have any friends...so...it is a slight shock to me."

Robin smiled sadly and draped an arm across her shoulders. "You are a Shepherd now, you have lots of friends." Cordelia gave him a heartwarming smile as the two slipped into a comfortable silence. The tactician shivered again, causing his stomach to throb with pain.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and spread the tactician's coat across them both. The knight shifted closer to wrap herself more under the garment. Robin blushed from the proximity of the knight, but stayed still. After all, who was he to argue with it all?

When the morning light woke Robin, Cordelia was already gone. With a shake of his head and a disappointed frown, he stood. Grunting with pain, Robin pulled his shirt up to see his stomach badly bruised. Purple and black skin seemed to mock him for his embarrassing fall.

Metal footsteps roused his attention, bringing him to see Cordelia walking with her lance balanced in one hand. Her steel armor glinted in the morning light, giving her the appearance of an angel...Robin shook his head. He had to stop _that _kind of thought.

Then again, Robin had gotten closer to her. In his books, it was a minor victory.

Far off in the distance, Robin could hear Lissa calling their names. With a nod, Cordelia and Robin set off back towards the Shepherds.


	4. Chapter 4

A roar of applause broke out at the sealing of their marriage. Robin couldn't help but feel envious of Chrom. The Prince kissed his wife at the altar, kindly presided over by Libra. Lissa cried tears of joy, Vaike jeered, and the other Shepherds-save for Tharja-all roared in reply. Further back into the church, the invited Nobles and guests from other countries clapped politely.

Sumia had almost fainted after her official marriage to Chrom, and out of pure luck had not even tripped once in her wedding dress. Robin smiled form his position as best man. Vaike had some initial concerns about not being the best man, and Robin was required to duel him for it. Robin had left Vaike flat on his back, and he had only suffered a scratch across his arm.

When everything calmed down, it was time to eat. Gaius had happily grabbed the second slice of cake, and soon after a fourth and fifth. Maribelle reprimanded the thief, yet he had worn the same carefree smile the whole time.

Nowi and Ricken happily downed bite after bite, apparently a competition between the two. All other Shepherds gave even more congratulations and gifts, and the night was in complete good spirits. What truly caught Robin's eye however, was the bridesmaid Cordelia. As Sumia's closest friend, she was graced with the position. It was no small feat, as it was the royal wedding, first to take place in over two decades.

Robin couldn't help but eye up the redhead knight from the corner of his eye the whole ceremony, and he was sure he caught Tharja's eye in doing so. He shuddered to think of the dark mage's wrath. Cordelia wore a tight-fitting purple dress, elegant in every way. When she strode onto the altar, Robin could feel his face turning red and his heart beat uncontrollably.

Thinking about her, Robin hadn't seen Cordelia since they had moved into the dining-slash-dance room. He cast a glance across the Shepherd's tables, not seeing the knight anywhere. He shrugged and went back to his food, eager to down the fine royal food.

Vaike sat down beside the tactician, plate stacked high with food. Robin smiled and made small talk with Vaike, curiously enough how the man seemed to be interested in the Prince's little sister.

"You _will_ die Vaike." Robin said with a laugh, enjoying the man's unintentional squirming. "Heya, the Teach knows ol' Chrom. He wouldn't dare try to fight me!" He proudly proclaimed while hitting a fist off his chest.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Hasn't Chrom beaten you almost every time you duel?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Around the Shepherds, Vaike was known as a dangerous foe. Yet only Robin seemed to remember the weapon triangle, a code that all tacticians knew. He provided this information to the blond brawler many times before, yet the man ignored Robin at every pass. Proclaimed that, "His might was superior," or something along those lines.

"Hey Robin," Vaike said with a jab to his side, "How goes your romantic adventures?" Robin sighed and put his silver fork down. "Vaike..._what romantic adventures_?" The blond snorted. "I mean...we _all_ saw you eye up Cordelia when you were waiting for Sumia to come down the aisle." Vaike said with a devilish grin.

"Speaking of Cordelia..." Vaike trailed off, unusually quiet. Robin then knew something was wrong, Vaike was usually loud and obnoxious. "What about her?" Robin asked too quickly. "Well, I saw her rush out earlier, she looked really sad." Those were all the words Robin needed, and against all his better judgment, he headed out to find the redhead knight.

Robin stepped out into one of the many side courtyards. The moon shone down and cast the small ponds and flowers in a blue-white light, perfect for a wedding near the end of the day. Robin wasn't one for such matters, but the more he looked around the more he realized that it was absolutely romantic here.

Looking around, what he found made his breathing stop. Sitting on a bench across the courtyard, Cordelia looked into the pond. Her shoes laid discarded beside her as she traced the water's edge with her bare toes.

As Robin approached her from behind, he couldn't help but admire the way her scarlet hair flowed down her back. The woman was purely captivating.

Robin cleared his throat. Cordelia jumped at first, but relaxed. For the first time she turned to face him, a sad smile on her face. The knight's eyes were red, and small tracks of what was obliviously tears lined her cheeks. "Hello, Robin." Cordelia sniffled out. Her appearance broke Robin's heart, he never wanted to see her so sad. Even if he knew the reason why she had become so forlorn and withdrawn tonight.

Robin gestured towards the bench, "Do you mind?" Cordelia shook her head and Robin took a seat beside her. It was quiet, the two looking out over the small pond. Small ripples broke the mirrored surface occasionally from Cordelia's foot, breaking the image of the two sitting on the bench.

The tactician sighed quietly and faced his crush. "Cordelia..." He trailed off, unsure how to word it. The knight looked up at him with large, sad eyes. Robin grimaced internally. "I know why you are sad...and hiding out here." He spoke softly.

The knight shook her head and let out a depressed chuckle."It's kinda funny, isn't it Robin?" She spoke while flicking some water with her toes. "I have always chased after that man...and he ignored me. But when Sumia had truly, and literally, fallen for him he bowed his head and bent the knee to her. My best friend, getting with my crush...it makes me feel like I wasted all my life chasing something that was so unattainable." She spoke with another passive-aggressive flick to the water.

"I know what you mean, Cordelia." Robin muttered. Thankfully, she didn't hear it or chose to ignore the comment. Robin couldn't tell which. Robin wrapped a reassuring arm over her shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't end up blushing like a fool or stumbling over his words.

The knight-captain let Robin hold her, and she even leaned into his embrace. With one choking sob, she collapsed into his chest and wept. Tears marred the tactician's regal attire, but he didn't care. He stroked her ruby hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I...am so..._done_...with that man!" Cordelia choked out between gasps of air, pounding her fist against Robin's leg. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at that and smiled. The knight finally calmed down and stopped her sobbing, She rested her head up against the tactician's chest.

Robin had originally planned to never say these words out loud. Only a few people knew about his predicament, but here in this moment, Robin couldn't help but speak his mind.

"I love you..."

I his arms, Cordelia stopped breathing. The complete stillness from her scared Robin. Had he gone too far? He definitely messed it up. Oh gods, now what? He would have to avoid Cordelia at all times. He could always just shut himself in his chambers at the palace, completing his work in utter separation from her...and thoughts of her.

The redhead stirred in his arms. She turned and looked up at him with large eyes. Robin turned his gaze away to the garden at his left. He could feel her gaze piercing into his being, as if she was evaluating his very soul. Robin supposed she was looking for truth in the words.

He felt a warm, soft hand push his face back to facing her. Robin suddenly realized how close the two were and blushed a shade darker. Cordelia also had a light dusting of pink adorning her cheeks, but Robin was unsure if that was a _good_ sign or not.

Her eyes seemed very large, the red seeming to glow in the night. Cordelia opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say. Robin decided enough was enough and he gently moved the knight to the side and he stood. "I-I'm sorry..." He spoke awkwardly and took a few steps back towards the castle interior.

The tactician heard the shuffling of fabric and padded footsteps on the grass., but he ignored it and picked up the pace. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, for now it was just a 'Get out' mindset before anything else went wrong.

A firm grip spun the tactician around to see Cordelia still without shoes. Robin noticed that she was quite short without her heels. Perhaps that was why she seemed to tall in combat, always on the back of her pegasus and wearing her combat grieves.

"I-I..." Cordelia fumbled with her words, which surprised Robin. Usually the knight was quite eloquent and to the point, whereas now she acted almost like a giddy schoolgirl. The knight blushed as she spoke, "I...Thank you. I thought that I would be alone forever...but maybe..." She trailed off in embarrassment.

"Maybe we could give it a shot?" Robin purposed. He winced, _where did that come from?_ Usually the tactician was more reserved, yet now...he seemed to be inspired.

Cordelia smiled. The tactician's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, let's try it out." She nodded. The two stood in silence for a moment before hearing loud footsteps approaching from the entrance of the courtyard.

Both turned to see Frederick the wary standing stiff as a board. The knight coughed and crossed his arms behind his back. "Robin, you are required to give your best man's speech in a moment." He spoke with a commanding officer's tone. Robin scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to just leave Cordelia behind now.

"W-well...looks like Chrom needs me..." Robin said sheepishly. The knight gave him a hard stare as she turned and marched back to the bench she previously occupied. Robin _knew_ that had hit close to home. For her to just drop all her feelings at once for the prince and then suddenly have him, at the start of their new relationship, whisked away to be at Chrom's side. It was not right.

Robin sighed. "Frederick...tell him I have other priorities right now." The tactician said with a hint of a smile. "Robin, it is customary for the best man to give a heartfelt speech about our lord on his wedding day!" The knight declared in a firm tone.

The white-haired man chuckled. "Well Frederick, it seems as though you will give a truly wonderful speech on behalf of myself. I trust that you would have prepared for such an occasion?"

Frederick reached into his formal tunic and withdrew a small piece of paper. With a nod and the ever-so-small smile, the knight marched back into the castle. Robin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Robin lightly jogged back to the bench, where Cordelia was back to dipping her toes in the water. He took a seat beside her. The knight looked at him and seemed surprised that he had returned. "I thought that your _lord Chrom_ needed you?" Cordelia spoke sarcastically, a distinct pang of hurt resounding behind her venomous words.

Robin shook his head. "If we are ever going to get this," Robin said while gesturing to the two of them, "To work, we need to get him out of the way." Robin took a deep breath. "I know that you...may still hold feelings for him. I accept that, but I need to know that you would have...room...for myself. I'm trying not to seem selfish, but I couldn't live like that. Having your heart split in two...I would just be...the substitute for _him."_

Cordelia raised her head closer to the tactician. "You are certainly _not_ a substitute. You are the one person to truly..." Her face ignited with a deep red blush, "...captivate me..." Robin dropped his jaw. His heart beat faster. He couldn't contain the pure joy, excitement, and relief that flooded though him like a dam breaking. Robin let the joyous smile shine through and to his relief, she smmiled as well.

"Now then," Cordelia continued, "You did say something about getting him out of the way?" She said with a sly grin. Robin lifted his arms up, "Nothing dastardly I assure you," Robin paused, thinking of how to word it. Around them, stars began to twinkle in the sky.

Clouds passed over the moon, casting elegant rays of light down onto the Ylissian Palace. Robin took a deep breath. "Chrom...seems to be important to both of us for different reasons. So...what I purpose is to...put him to the side." Cordelia turned her head to the right, her ruby hair draping over her pale shoulder. She took a silent breath in, "So...to put each other first and foremost, above the needs of a king?"

Robin nodded. Cordelia smiled and hugged him tightly, "Yes...that sounds like the perfect plan, Mr. Strategy."

Deep within the palace, a band started up. Drifting sounds of elegant music wafted through the air towards the couple, giving Cordelia an idea. Without a word she pulled the tactician to his feet and led him to the center of the courtyard. "Shall we dance?" She asked in a false noble tone. Robin smiled in return and bowed, "My lady, I would be absolutely delighted."

Within that castle courtyard framed by serene moonlight and glowing flowers, the couple shared their first dance, and a first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin wandered through the bustling Ylisstol market, searching for one specific shop. The tactician was not a huge fan of crowds, and when he spotted a small alleyway to the side he quickly entered it. Relishing the brief reprieve from the horde of mid-day shoppers, Robin patted his belt to make sure his coin purse was still intact.

While still a good city, Ylisstol did have the occasionally robbery or other crime. Crime rate quickly dropped after Gangrel's death and the end of the second Plegian war. Robin supposed it was due to Frederick taking some control of special security inside the capital.

Someone bumped into Robin, letting the tactician regain his focus on the present. Robin looked to see young boy, only about three years younger, with striking silver hair. Robin offered his apologies, extending a friendly handshake. "Fa-f...forgive me!" The man spluttered, "I did not expect to run into the Shepherd's famed tactician!"

Robin smiled. "Please, friend, I am not one to be accepting of your kind words. Give your praise to Prince Chrom. I assure you he would appreciate it, not saying that I do not of course." The tactician spoke with kind words.

The boy with silver hair smiled and shook Robin's hand. The two exchanged brief small for a short time before the boy asked him what he was doing. Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well...you see...I'm looking for a ring shop." The tactician said sheepishly.

"Got a special lady friend eh?" The silver-haired boy said with a smile and a jab to the ribs. Robin blushed. "Well...it has been getting serious as of late, and I do believe that it might be time for me to purpose."

Robin paled. "D-don't tell anyone!" he shouted. Several shoppers looked down the alleyway at the two men before moving on their way. The boy laughed. "Don't worry, sir, my lips are sealed." He finished his statement with a gesture to symbolize his promise. Robin smiled and gave a thank-you.

"Do you know where a shop is located?" Robin asked sheepishly. If he had not been crammed into the castle working on paperwork, maybe he could get to know the city more. Almost six months of living here permanently and he still couldn't kind a damned bread shop.

"I believe there is a merchant just around the corner and to the right?" The boy supposed. "Anyways, sir, it has been wonderful to finally meet you, but I truly must be on my way. I have a...friend waiting for me."

Robin nodded and gave him another handshake. As the two walked their separate ways, Robin recalled something. "Hey! I never caught your name?" He spoke while turning to face the boy. The alleyway was empty, no sign of the silver-haired young man.

Robin shrugged and continued out of the alley. Turning to his right he saw the described shop. Low-and-behold, Anna was manning the stall. The red-headed merchant spotted him instantly from the crowd and waved her hand. Robin hadn't wanted any Shepherds to find out about his intended proposal to Cordelia until after it had happened, but it seemed no luck was in his favor today.

Robin weaved through the crowd and arrived at the stall, which was crammed with various weapons, potions and other assortments of goods. Directly on the counter in front of him, Robin could see various rings and pendants sparkling in the afternoon light. "Hello Mr. Tactician-man!" Anna greeted cheerfully. Robin smiled, "Hello Anna." Anna smiled and leaned over the counter. "So what brings you to my fine establishment today?" She spoke with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Robin saw that look before in many merchants who had just gotten a customer to pay double or even triple the regular cost of an item.

Robin wasn't about to let Anna get the upper hand, knowing that the debate for price was about to begin. "Well Anna, I was hoping to purchase a ring for my dearly beloved," Anna's eyes began to sparkle, "-but unfortunately I do not have the amount required for such good-looking pieces." Robin said with an internal smile.

"Oh my good sir I believe we could work something out..." Anna trailed off, her smile unwavering. "I do not wish to trouble you with my poor business, I'll leave you to other customers. I'm sure there are some other rings shops close by..."

The tactician spotted the hint of distress in the merchant's eye, knowing that he was getting the upper hand, he pushed just a bit more. "Maybe I could settle for something of lesser make, after all you don't seem to need the money..." He trailed off, hoping that was enough to entice the merchant into a good deal for himself.

Anna grinned devilishly, "Oh Robin...I see. You almost had me there." Anna chuckled. "That last line was too over-the-top and clearly gave away your intent." Robin cursed under his breath. "Bu-ut, since you are a Shepherd and you saved me life, I'll give you a special one-time deal."

Robin smiled broadly, this was turning out better than he thought. "Anna...you are a lifesaver!" Anna nodded and pointed towards the table. "Which one do you think Cordelia would like?" She asked.

Robin looked over the various rings, some silver or gold, others with diamonds and some with whole gems on them. Robin did not know which would particularly interest Cordelia, but red was her color. Glancing over the rings, he spotted a silver ring with golden etching carved into the circular portion of the silver. Sitting in the middle of the ring was a small rded stone, flat and sparkling in the light.

"I'll take that one!" Robin proudly pointed to the jewelry, Anna nodded and they began to negotiate price and the merchant's silence over the matter.

Across the small street, the silver-haired boy nodded and disappeared back into the bustling crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin clutched Cordelia tighter, still nervous of flying. Far above the Ylssian landscape, the two were about to embark on another date. Lissa had endlessly teased the man about his constant adventures "Out into the woods," but Robin could bear it. He saw Lissa as a younger sister all the same.

It was a relatively nice day, sun shining and nary a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped and flew past the two, off to nest. The wind was barely moving. All-in-all, a perfect day for a nice picnic far from Ylisse and its royalty. Robin had no complaints with the royal couple, but sometimes he walked into rooms to find the two a little too close for comfort. Robin was entirely thankful to Chrom for the place to stay and for holding his marriage, thankfully smaller than the royal one months earlier.

The Shepherds, Cordelia's family, and a few friends Robin had made in town were invited. Libra once again presided over the event, and when they sealed their marriage it was another uproar from the Shepherds. Robin worried if it was going to become a 'thing' to do so at each wedding. Surprisingly, Tharja was going to be wed to Libra. When Robin heard the news he was quite thankful, eager to be rid of his stalker.

Cordelia chuckled, "Still not used to Eros?" On cue, the pegasus whinnied at the sound of his name. Robin shook his head, "No...I am not a fan of being off the ground..." The tactician trailed off with a glance towards the farmland beneath him.

Cordelia smiled and guided the pegasus towards the pre-planned spot for a brief picnic. Robin had to return shortly after for another meeting with various dignitaries from noble houses. As of late, Cordelia had hoped to spend more time with her husband, but it was only reduced to quick lunch-breaks and when they both returned to Robin's room in the palace. Sometimes, that wasn't enough as Robin stayed up to complete work.

A hand caressing her stomach brought her thoughts to the present. With a roll of Cordelia's eyes she looked over her shoulder. "You can't stop doing that, can you?" Robin smiled widely. "I can't help it...its just magical that our child is there..." He accented his words with a gentle bump to her stomach.

Cordelia laughed and eased her pegasus towards the picnic spot. As the horse came towards the treeline leaves and small stick were blown away from the powerful blasts of wind. From the foliage a small animal leaped towards the horse, scaring the beast.

Eros kicked in the air, causing Robin to slide backwards off the saddle and fall towards the dirt. Before feeling the expected impact, Robin managed to mutter a quick, "Not again..."

Robin expected pain to flash through his entire body, but he was surprised when two strong arms caught him. He opened his eyes to see a large man in black armor sporting a black mask. His brown hair shot wildly behind his head, and if Robin was correct this armor seemed to be wyvern-styled.

With quick realization, Robin burst from the man's hold and looked up to see Cordelia. With absolute horror, he saw her tumble from the saddle. She screamed once and tried to roll in mid-air, attempting to save the baby.

The tactician ran forward and aimed to catch his wife from the ten-foot fall, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. He cursed and pushed himself to the limit, trying in vain to reach his wife.

A flash of blue and silver clouded his vision, stopping Robin temporarily. When he opened his eyes, he saw the silver-haired boy from almost a year ago, and Marth. The former losing her mask long ago. Cordelia was still breathing heavily, and Robin ran forward to comfort her.

The man in black armor disappeared into the foliage without a sound from the corner of Robin's vision. Robin took Cordelia's head and placed it in his lap, caressing her hair softly. A single tear rolled down the pegasus' knights cheek.

Robin looked up to see Marth and the unnamed silver-haired boy walking quickly away. "Wait!" He called out, seeing the two stop and turn to face him. "I don't know how you knew this was going to happen...but thank-you!"

Marth nodded and began walking in the same direction as the black-armored man. The silver-haired boy opened his mouth slowly, before closing it and following her reluctantly.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to his wife.


End file.
